The Black and Gold Guardian
by Jacobski309
Summary: Meet Kuro Arc, the black sheep of the Arc family. Watch as he tackles everything remnant has to throw at him and come back stronger and with more allies to help him. Will he fulfill the destiny that the world has in store for him or will he crumble under the pressure. rated M to be safe.


**Chapter 1:  
The White Princess' Black Knight**

An Eleven-year-old Weiss followed her mother to the main hall of their mansion. Her mother had told her that she was going to meet someone who would be there for her when she or her father couldn't.

"Are you and father going somewhere?" Weiss asked in a timid voice as she tightened her grip on her mother hand.

"No of course not sweaty but we can't be with you all the time especially now that your older. Your father and I have business to conduct across Remnant so when we are away on our business trip this person will be there for you" Weiss's mother Snow told her with a smile as they entered the main hall where Weiss could see her father and a man dressed in a black and gold long coat and black jeans with pieces of black and gold armour visible on his body.

"Father" Weiss shouted in joy as she ran towards her father with her arms open. Weiss's Father, Jacques, opened his arms and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello Weiss my precious snow angel" Jacques greeted her with a smile as he turned back towards the young man who he had hired after James ironwood, a family friend and head of the Atlas Military, had recommended him once he mentioned that he was looking for someone to be Weiss guard now that she was older.

"Kuro, this is my daughter Weiss, who you shall be guarding from today onwards" Jacques informed Kuro who nodded to him then smiled at the girl in her father's arms.

"It's a pleasure to serve you Miss Schnee, my sword from this day is yours to command" Kuro stated as he kneeled to Weiss, who was put down by her father.

"I'll send you the layout of the Mansion later via scroll, for now my daughter has her singing lessons with a tutor." Jacques stated as he smiled at Weiss before heading towards his office with his wife Snow in tow.

"Shall we get going Miss Schnee, it wouldn't look good if I made you late to your first lesson under the guard of me" Kuro state softly with a small smile as he gestured for Weiss to lead the way. Weiss only nodded as she showed the stranger named Kuro who was now guarding her according to her father. His midnight black hair was combed back neatly apart from the two bangs that hanged down either side of his head.

During her singing lessons and her other lessons during the day he remained by her side or nearby out of the way so she could focus but not too far that he couldn't protect her if a threat presented itself.

Kuro smiled as she watched Weiss go about her usual day. She looked so innocent and peaceful even though she had probably never been outside the mansions yard. Her innocence made him want to help maintain it and he decided that he would protect her from the dangers that would be certain to plague her in her life being the Heiress to the Schnee Dust company.

-Four years later-

"Why won't father allow me to attend a combat school in atlas instead of being taught how to fight inside the mansion grounds." Weiss exclaimed to the man standing beside her.

"because he wants to keep you safe and the safest place is in the Mansion" The man beside her who was her personal guard and only friend Kuro. Since he had arrived four years ago, she slowly became friends with him and she had also developed a crush on him as well. He was a handsome young man who was now 25 according to him and after she had seen him training in the yard with no shirt on while it was raining at the age of 14 she couldn't help but take interest in him.

"But wouldn't I be safer at an academy full of trained huntsmen and hunters in training with you by my side?" Weiss asked him as they continued to walk down on of the long hallways of the Schnee mansion.

"Well it's not in my job description to question your father's decisions." Kuro answered as the ground slightly shook beneath them.

"What…. was that?" Weiss asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"This is Black Knight, all stations report" Kuro stated into his earpiece that was hooked up to the Schnee network.

"Its…...the…. white fang…. they've breached…. compound" A voice replied between bursts of static before a gun shot was heard and the radio cut out.

"Shit…we need to move now" He stated as he grabbed Weiss's hand and broke out into a run towards the control room. He needed to get there to call in a Bullhead to get Weiss out of the mansion as he was sure the white fang was here for her and her family. He reached the control room with Weiss and called on the radio.

"Hello, this is the Black Knight, need immediate Bullhead evac at the Schnee manner roof, Assassin's targeting the Schnee family" Kuro called on the radio as two of the manner guards stood ready at the door.

"Roger that, this is Bullhead designation B9C7 on route to your positon, ETA 10 minutes" A voice replied to the relief of Kuro as he placed the radio in one of his pouches.

"Okay let's move. Royal Guard, this is Black Knight, Evac inbound to the roof, ETA 10 minutes" Kuro stated into his earpiece.

"Roger that Black Knight, Royal Guard inbound to the roof with King, Queen and Prince" A gruff voice replied with the sounds of gunfire coming through the earpiece before communications ended.

"Let's go, we need to get to the roof." Kuro stated to the two guards who nodded and took point. Kuro grabbed Weiss's hand once again and moved out following the two Guards. As one guard came around a corner he was torn to shreds by a hail storm of bullets.

Kuro moved Weiss to the wall as she could only remain frozen in fear. After making sure she was safe from anyone planning on sneaking up he walked around the corner with his arm raised and his Aura channelled in front of him.

He saw about 10 white fang members in the hallway with their guns raised. As they spotted him they opened fire only to be surprised when the bullet merely deflected off his Aura. Taking their second of shock he drew his blade and charged forward as he channelled Aura into his weapon as well as keeping Aura in front of him as a shield.

As he got close to the grunts he swung with his blade which caused a horizontal beam of lightning to fire out towards the grunts which cut the front row of them in half before he moved in and engaged the rest in a sword combat. While the white fang grunts seemed to have some training in close quarters weapon combat they didn't stand much of a chance against a sword master and the rest of the grunts where dispatched with ease. He went back to where Weiss was and picked her up bridal style.

"Close your eye Miss Schnee" He told her softly as he picked her up. Weiss only nodded in agreement before she closed her eyes as he had instructed. He didn't want her to see the bodies of the dead white fang members. She was too young to be going through an assassination attempt at her life and he would make sure she survived and had only experience what he couldn't stop her from seeing.

They didn't encounter any more White fang members thankfully on their way to the roof and once they got up there he put Weiss down who ran over to her Father, Mother and younger brother on landing pad with Mr Schnee's Personal guard standing around them, protecting them. Kuro stood facing the door coming from the stairs as he heard a Bullhead approach.

"Bullheads Here, get the VIP's on board now" The Head of Mr Schnee's guard shouted as the Bullhead landed. Once the Schnee Family was on board the Royal Guard joined them.

"Kuro come on" Weiss shouted out as Kuro made his way towards the Bullhead only to have a bullet rip into his back, straight through his Aura.

"Take off now…. I'll handle this. I'll meet you at point Omega" Kuro stated through the Radio as he turned to face more White fang members with their weapons raised.  
Weiss could only watch in horror as the Bullhead took off without Kuro, her beloved Protector as he ran forward into the ranks of the white fang. His blade Runari shining in the light.

"KURO!" Weiss shouted as the Bullhead closed its doors and took off. The Black Knight gave her a salute before he continued to fight his way back into the Schnee manner.

As Kuro got down into the main lobby he saw a man in a black suit with a blade by his side. His suit had red markings around it and is hair was a crimson colour, with two horns coming out of the side of his head.

"I'm guessing you would be there commander" Kuro stated with some exhaustion. He had to fight through the main force of the white fang to get here and now that all remained was this man, but Kuro was running low on Aura so he wasn't sure he would be able to beat him.

"Yes, I am, though it seems they failed in their mission." The man stated as he looked towards Kuro with a grin on his face. The man seemed to gauge Kuro as he stared at him through his mask.

"It would seem that way, now who are you?" Kuro asked as he raised his blade in preparation to face this man in combat.

"Adam Taurus, White Fang commander" The man, now known to Kuro as Adam stated as he began to walk forward towards Kuro. Kuro used some of his aura to project himself forward with his sword ready to strike. As he swung the blade he was surpised when a red blade suddenly blocked his blade before he was slashed at with a quick strike.

Kuro bought up his sword to parry but with the aura enhanced force behind that strike he was sent skidding back. Adam gave him no time to recover as he moved in and slashed his sword horizontally though Kuro managed to react in time and block the slash from hitting him before jumping back and slamming his sword into the ground as his Semblance activated and summoned four knights. Two wielded Swords and shields, one had a lance and the last one had a great sword.

"Kill him my knights" Kuro commanded to the knights as they charged towards Adam. Adam looked at the knights before he threw a bomb at his feet.

"With the Target, no longer here I'll retreat" Adam stated as the bomb exploded sending smoke up into the air, which blocked Kuro's vision letting Adam escape. Kuro pulled his sword from the ground which made the knights vanish before he collapsed onto his stomach.

"Dam…I used most of my Aura" Kuro mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet and began to hobble out of mansion.

-With the Schnee family-

"Sir there is a storm in bound, we can't land at point Omega" The pilot of the Bullhead told Mr Schnee over the radio.

"Very well, take us to our mansion in Atlas" Mr Schnee stated much to the shock of Weiss.

"But what about Kuro?!" Weiss exclaimed in anger, he was still back at the mansion waiting for them to pick him up.

"He knew what he was getting into Weiss" Her father stated simply as he turned away from her. Weiss looked to her mother for support but she didn't find any. Weiss could only gaze back in the direction of their mansion with a single thought on her mind.

'Survive Kuro, please come back to me'

-With Kuro-

Kuro feel forward as the harsh winds of the storm that was now above him pushed him over into the snow below.

'Ha….to think…. this is it' Kuro sighed in his head as he tried to life himself up but found he was unable to even lift a finger.

"Mother…. someone's in the snow" A voice called out as Kuro heard people come running towards him but before he could see them his vision became black.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, welcome to my new story The Black and Golden Guardian. An intense start to the story if I do say so myself. Now some of you who have read The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor are probably like "Where's the new chapter?" or are like "Are you abandoning it?" and to answer those questions, no I am not abandoning it and the new chapter is being worked on, it's just taking time as I'm suffering writers block when it comes to what is going to happen next.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and let me know if you have any advice or what you would like to see in this story. As always, this story is far from over.**


End file.
